Comforting Revenge
by lunastars
Summary: An extended version of the John Ross/Pam moment in 2x12 - John Ross thoughts after Pam comes to him, and his promises to protect her [one shot]


**A/N:** _this is an extended version of the John Ross and Pam moment near the end of season 2 episode 12 "Call to Arms." Also note that I'm from the UK so the episodes after that one haven't been released yet so I have no clue where these characters go after 2x12 :)_

* * *

John Ross' POV

I carried her inside, cradling her body close to mine. Her nose rubbed itself against my cheek as she started to cry. I knew if she ever believed us about her father it would have a drastic effect. I felt my chest tighten at how small she seemed right now. How different she appeared to be. She was getting enough of a hold on things to keep herself going but now, now things were different, they were very much worse than what they already were.

I settled her down on the bed. She sat quietly at the end of it, just staring into space. I got a small towel and dried out her hair a little before carefully running a comb through it. Throughout the whole thing she just sat there, not moving. I carefully removed her clothes, she moved around to help me but only when I asked or gave her a little physical prompt.

Once she was out of her clothes (underwear included) I went to wrap a towel around her but she moved suddenly. Her hands gripped the tops of my arms and she looked up at me, the towel separating us slightly. She leaned against it and kissed me, soft and careful. I dropped the towel to the ground and picked her up. I quickly moved us and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Pam?"

She nodded, never taking her eyes off of me. So I stepped away and stripped down myself. I crawled on top of her, kissing every part of her that I could reach. When I saw her eyes start to water I pulled the covers over us and laid down. I was just slightly to the left of her, half leaning on her, half off. I drew patterns on her stomach with my finger.

Eventually, when she stopped crying I moved so that I was properly on top of her. I kissed her cheek softly before trailing kisses to her ear. I nibbled on her ear lobe slightly, then I kissed her neck before moving back to her cheek. Her body started to heave slightly and her face changed, she was trying not to cry. I moved my head back to look at her.

"Hey," I said as I ran my hand over her hair.

She took some breaths as she looked up at me. Her breathing was off, hitched slightly, like she hadn't breathed properly in weeks. "I want to hurt him as much as he's hurt me."

I watched her carefully, trying to read her, to see if her expression and body language matched what she said. Her body heaved slightly and a few tears spilled over but she looked determined. I kissed her, and I pulled away just as she started to deepen it.

"Well darlin'," I said softly as I kissed her lips again. "It's a good thing we've got a plan goin'."

She pulled me back to her then. I could feel her tears and her body was shaking but the way she kissed me told me that she needed this. And who was I to deny her it? So I kissed her back with just as much force as her hands ran their way up and down my back. I pulled away from the kiss and watched her, waiting, ready to back off if she changed her mind but she only nodded.

I pushed into her slowly, more carefully than I've ever done before. Her nails dug into my back slightly and I stilled, kissing her cheeks as I waited. When her hips moved I started to thrust slowly. I watched her as we moved. She wasn't crying now, her body was calmer. I knew it wouldn't last, tomorrow it would hit her again and maybe she'd be sad, but I bet more than anything she'd be pissed.

She kissed me suddenly, harsh and forceful as we both came. I kissed her even deeper, not wanting to move away from her just yet. I trailed kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, as I lifted myself up and then rolled away. She rolled into me as my back hit the bed, my arm automatically coming around her as her head rested on my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she whispered, her breath sending goosebumps over my chest.

"He's your father."

"Not anymore."

"Pam," I said carefully. "This plan we have, it won't be easy and it's a little sketchy so I can't promise you you'll get your revenge too soon."

"As long as I get it," she mumbled.

"Pam," I whispered. "I'll take care of you, don't worry."

She didn't say anything, just wriggled closer to me. I tightened my arm around her a little as her breathing started to relax. I listened as her breathing completely changed and she fell to sleep. As a bonus we finally had her on side to help bring Barnes down but now, now she was upset _again_ she was slowly heading back to step one and it was our fault. I never wanted to hurt her like this.

Her breathing on my chest helped me to remember that she was still alive and she was ready to fight. I allowed my body to relax then as I too slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
